


Saving Dawn

by madjuan



Series: The 2 New Students [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Near Death Experience, heart failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjuan/pseuds/madjuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madjuan and Dawn have been friends for months now. but when Dawn comes down with something, it's up to Madjuan to save her. will he be able to do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Closer To Dawn

Welcome to my 7th overall story, “Saving Dawn”. This is the final story name. I changed the title because “Rescue Dawn” is a name of a film. So, let’s begin “saving Dawn.”

 

Disclaimer: any AC/DC songs I use in this fanfic are not mine. Any Pokemon names or references I use are also not mine. I DO NOT own the show Phineas and Ferb. I do not own the names Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella, Buford, Dawn Berlitz, or Paul. I DO own the name Madjuan, because I made it up.

P.S: chicken’s real name is Christian.

 

Madjuan and his friends chicken, Phineas, and Ferb were all sitting around in his house, just doing nothing. The phone rang, and madjuan went to go answer it.

Madjuan: hello?

Dawn (sobbing): madjuan…

Madjuan: dawn? What’s wrong?

Dawn (sobbing continues): I’m here at the school. A gunman has me pinned down. Please, I need help. I’m so scared.

Madjuan: don’t move, I’ll be right there.

Dawn: please hurry!

Madjuan hung up the phone.

Madjuan: chicken, how fast can you drive?

Chicken: pretty fast. Why?

Madjuan: that was Dawn. She needs help. A gunman has her pinned down. We need to leave right now.

Chicken: ok. Let’s go.

They all got into chicken’s corvette, and took off to the school. When they arrived at the school, they saw the cops and the principle in the parking lot.

Cop: are you madjuan?

Madjuan: yes? What happened?

Cop: I have some bad news. Your friend, Dawn Berlitz?

Madjuan (worried): yeah?

Cop: the gunman, found her. She tried to make a run for it, she tripped, and the gunman shot her in the heart, instantly killing her. I’m sorry.

When he heard that she was killed, madjuan keeled down and completely broke down, sobbing like crazy.

Madjuan: why… WHY HER??!!

Cop: we have the gunman on police custody, if you want to see him.

Madjuan: YES! LET ME SEE HIM!!!

The cop took madjuan to the car, where the gunman was.

Cop: here he is.

It was revealed that Paul was the gunman.

Madjuan: PAUL!!! I’LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!

Madjuan tried to get to him, but the cops restrained him.

Madjuan: I WANT YOU TO KILL HIM. KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE’S DONE!!!

He went to where dawn was, and he kneeled beside her.

Madjuan (sobbing): I’m so sorry. I loved you so much, but I was too much of a coward to tell you. I’m sorry.

He then kissed her on her lips, and she came back for a brief second.

Dawn: help… me… madjuan. My… heart…

Madjuan: DAWN!

Madjuan woke up, in his bed. He looked down at the clock that said 6:00 A.M. 

Madjuan: thank god it was a dream. What could she have meant, “her heart”?

He got up, and got ready for school. It was 6:45, and he decided to go to Dawn’s house. He walked to her house, and knocked on the door. Her mom, Johanna, answered the door.

Johanna: hello madjuan. Nice to see you. Do you want to come in?

Madjuan: sure.

She let madjuan in and he sat down on one of the benches.

Johanna: dawn’s upstairs in her room, getting ready.

Madjuan: ah. OK. (Wait, I never said anything about Dawn. Does her mom know I like her? What’s going on? It’s almost like she was expecting me. Creepy!)

Johanna: it’s ok. Relax. I know you have a little thing for Dawn.

Madjuan: what? 

Johanna: I know you like her madjuan. 

Madjuan: nah. We’re just friends. (Yeah right. More like “of course I have a thing for her.”)

Johanna: don’t worry. She likes you too.

Madjuan: she does, does she?

Johanna: yes. She’s always talking about how kind you are, how you’re always there for her, how you rescue her from everything. And the thought of that Leroy trying to get with her, I can’t stand the thought. Thank you for protecting her from so much.

Madjuan: your very welcome.

Johanna: she’s been coughing a lot lately. She also says that she’s been feeling weak. I’m getting really concerned. 

Madjuan: (should I tell her about the dream? Nah, I’d better not. Then she’d be really concerned.) Don’t worry. It’s probably a phase or something.

Johanna: I think your right. But can you do something for me?

Madjuan: what?

Johanna: continue to keep an eye on her. Please.

Madjuan: sure. I’ll do it. I mean I do like her.

Johanna: I knew it. Thank you madjuan.

Madjuan: no prob!

Then dawn came from downstairs.

Madjuan: wow. You look amazing today.

Dawn: thanks.

Johanna: it’s 7:00 guys. Time for you two to get going.

Dawn: ok. Let’s go madjuan.

Madjuan: right. Thanks again ma’am.

Johanna: please, just call me Johanna.

Madjuan: ok. Thanks Johanna.

Johanna: dawn, please be careful.

Dawn: no need to worry.

Madjuan and Johanna (both): that’s when I worry the most.

Madjuan: ok. Bye Johanna.

Johanna: you two take care now.

Madjuan and dawn walked to the bus stop.

Dawn: madjuan, do you like me?

Madjuan: of course I like you. What kind of question is that anyway?

Dawn: I don’t know. Just something random.

Madjuan: ah.

Dawn started to cough really badly.

Madjuan: Dawn, you ok?

Dawn: yeah… I’m fine.

Madjuan: are you sure? Do you want to stay home? I’ll stay with you if you want. (Please say yes!)

Dawn: no… it’s fine. (As much as I want to, and stay with madjuan, I cant. I have to make up a test for 6th.)

Madjuan: (what?! Did I hear right? Your GOING? Seriously? Your going to go to school with that cough, feeling weak, and pass up an opportunity to be with me? What are you crazy? Oh well. I’ll have to live with it.) Ok. Let’s go.

The bus came and picked them up. Madjuan let dawn in first.

Madjuan: dawn, you can have the window seat today. I don’t usually do this, but today, I’m in a good mood.

The bus was half way to school when some 6th grader started to check Dawn out.

Madjuan: (what the hell does that kid think he’s doing?) hey. Why are you looking at her like that? 

6th grader: because, she’s going to be mine someday.

Madjuan: too bad.

Madjuan puts his arm around dawn.

Dawn: oh. (Wow. It’s like were boyfriend and girlfriend! Wow!)

Madjuan: because she’s taken.

6th grader: whatever. I can get more than you any day.

Madjuan: yeah. That’s true. But I only need her. So back off.

Dawn: my hero…

Madjuan: huh?

Dawn: oh. Nothing.

She started to blush really bad. Then she coughed really hard. Harder than before. Then she struggled to breath. 

Dawn: madjuan, I … can’t … breath… gi…ve me my… inhaler… quick, in my… backpack.

Madjuan reached for her inhaler and he put it in her mouth and pressed the button. She gasped in a large amount of air.

Madjuan: you ok?

Dawn: yeah. I’m better now. Thanks.

Madjuan: no prob.

The bus arrived at the school. They both got down, and headed for the gym. The 6th grader was waiting outside for them.

Madjuan: hold my hand.

Dawn: what?

Madjuan: hold my hand or that kid’s going to ask you out.

She got Madjuan’s hand. The both walked out of the bus. The kid saw that they were holding hands and went to class.

Madjuan: Thanks Dawn.

Dawn: your welcome. (come on! hold my hand longer. i like it.)

They both let go and walked in the gym. There they saw Patrick, Caitlin, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and chicken. They sat at the table where they were sitting.

Both: hey guys.

All: hey.

They both sat next to each other.

Madjuan: you know, I just realized, I never asked you this. Who’s your favorite music artist?

Dawn: oh. My favorite would have to be the Beatles. Or AC/DC. 

Madjuan: holy crap. YOU like AC/DC? I like AC/DC!

Dawn: what’s your favorite song?

Madjuan: ok. Let’s say our favorite song at the same time.

Dawn: ok. 1… 2… 3…

Both: Moneytalks. Holy cow!

Chicken: hey pat?

Patrick: yeah?

Chicken: don’t you think that both of them are made for each other?

Patrick: yeah.

Chicken: thought so.

Madjuan: hey, dawn?

Dawn: yeah?

Madjuan: would you like to have dinner with me after school? Just the two of us?

Dawn: sure. Sounds great. (We’re finally going on our first date! Yes!!)

Teacher: let’s go to first!

Everybody got up to walk to first period.

Dawn: madjuan, I have my book in my locker. I’ll catch up to you in first. K?

Madjuan: ok. 

Dawn: thanks.

She gives madjuan a kiss on the cheek. 

Chicken: wow. That’s cool.

Madjuan: listen dude, I had the weirdest dream last night.

Chicken: what?

Madjuan: I dreamt that you, me, Phineas, and Ferb were all sitting around doing nothing when I got a call from Dawn. She said she was pinned down. We rushed over there but she was killed before we got there. The gunman was Paul and I went to go kiss her and she came back to life. She said, “Help… me… madjuan. My… heart…” and I woke up.

Chicken: weird dream all right. But what does it mean?

Madjuan: I have no clue. But I have a bad feeling it’s going to happen.

Chicken: it can’t happen. Paul’s in china, remember?

Madjuan: oh yeah, huh? Maybe it was just a random dream.

Chicken: ok. Let’s go.

They went to history and dawn walked in. the class began, and she started coughing 30 minutes after it had started. She asked to go to the bathroom, which the teacher allowed. Continuing to cough, she went to get a paper towel. She then went to the sink, and she coughed into the paper towel, thinking she could get rid of whatever it was making her cough. When she coughed into it, she looked to see what was on the paper towel. It was her worst nightmare. 

Dawn (scared): blood?

Blood was on the paper towel. She started coughing again, over the sink, harder than before. More blood splurged out. The bell rang and it was time to go to second period and went back to go get her stuff.

Madjuan: dawn, you ok?

Dawn: yeah, I’m fine. (I’m FAR from fine. I just coughed up blood. But I don’t want him worrying about me.) 

Madjuan: ok. Let’s get to Spanish.

The rest of the day went on without incident. Until lunch. Dawn was struggling to open a can of dr pepper. Madjuan saw this, and got her hand, put it on the table, got the can, and opened it himself.

Dawn: thanks.

Madjuan: no prob.

5th, 6th, and the first half of 7th went without incident. The bell rang for 7th, and dawn took 2 steps before falling to the ground.

Madjuan: dawn!

Dawn: i… I can’t walk. (Not this again. He’s going to think I’m too weak.)

Madjuan picked her up in his arms, and carried her to the bus. He sat her down at their spot and she fell asleep on his shoulder. The bus arrived at their houses, and they got off.

Dawn: I can walk now. Thank you madjuan.

Madjuan: your welcome. We still set for that dinner?

Dawn: Yes. Let me ask my mom first.

Madjuan: no, I’ll ask her.

Dawn: you sure?

Madjuan: yeah. It’s better if I ask her.

Dawn: ok. Where do you want me to wait?

Madjuan: by my fence. Don’t go in. my dog will bite.

Dawn: ok. Please hurry. 

Madjuan: ok.

Madjuan went to dawn’s house, and her mom answered the door. 

Johanna: hello madjuan. What can I do for you?

Madjuan: can I ask dawn to eat dinner with me?

Johanna: sure. You two have fun. No curfew. 

Madjuan: thank you. (That was easy.)

Madjuan left. He went to his house, where his dog was barking furiously. 

Madjuan: ok. I’ll go in, and muzzle him. Then I’ll come back out, and I’ll make you two friendly.

Dawn: what?! That’s Impossible!

Madjuan: don’t worry. Trust me.

Dawn: ok.

A/N: WARNING!!! THIS IS NOT REAL! KIDS, DO NOT TRY AT HOME! IF YOU DO BRING YOUR DATE HOME AND HAVE A DOG, PLEASE KEEP THEM AWAY FROM THE DOG. THIS STORY IS 100% FICTIONALIZED. DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS AT HOME!

Madjuan put the muzzle on his dog.

Madjuan: ok. Come on in.

Dawn walked through the gate, and the dog tried to bite her, but couldn’t because of the muzzle.

Madjuan: dawn, meet brownie. Brownie, dawn.

Dawn: hello brownie.

She pet brownie on the back of his ear, and he started tapping his hind leg.

Madjuan: see? He likes you. OK. Come on. Let’s go eat.

Dawn went in to the house, and madjuan took off the muzzle off brownie. 

Madjuan: good boy.

Madjuan went in his house and went to the freezer where all his pizza was.

Madjuan: what kind of pizza? Pepperoni, sausage, or plain cheese?

Dawn: um, pepperoni.

Madjuan: ok.

He read the back of the box that said heat for 20 minutes. He put it in the oven and timed it for 20 minutes. He went to his ps3 and signed in to the PlayStation Network. He went to view downloads, and started exporting his AC/DC songs into rock band 2. The download took about 10 minutes to download, and he launched up his rock band 2 and saw all his AC/DC songs in rock band 2.

Madjuan: you want to play dawn?

Dawn: I have no clue how to play rock band.

Madjuan: YOU DON”T?!

Dawn: I’m not really good at games. Sorry.

Madjuan: ok. I’m going to teach you.

He grabbed his rock band guitar and turned it on. He handed it to dawn, and she put it on.

Madjuan: ok. Choose any song you want.

Dawn chose her favorite song, Moneytalks by AC/DC.

Madjuan: ok. Stand up.

She stood up from the couch and moved toward the TV. She chose easy as her difficulty. 

Madjuan: ok. It’s simple. When the note hits the bottom of the track, push down the strum bar and the button of that color. 

She hit the yellow note as the song began. She missed like fourteen notes afterwards.

Madjuan: here, like this.

He put his hand on top of hers, and he guided her. 

Madjuan: yellow, red, yellow, red, green, red, green.

He let her hands go and she got better. She finished the song with a 76%.

Madjuan: nice job. That’s great for a beginner.

Then the pizza was finished. Madjuan got some plates for him and dawn and brought the pizza to the table. They started to eat. It was so delicious. 

Dawn: so, you live here alone?

Madjuan: pretty much. My parents are always working, so I rarely get to see them. They come home like at 12 at night, and go back to work at 5 in the morning.

Dawn: wow. Don’t you get lonely?

Madjuan: not really. I have brownie, my ps3, and my PC to keep me company. Plus my friends at school, you…

Dawn blushed when he heard this.

Dawn: what?

Madjuan: um, nothing. Anyway…

They stayed talking for hours, and hours. By this time it was about 9:00 P.M, and it was time to say goodnight.

Dawn: aw. It’s all ready 9! I was really having fun! 

Madjuan: i know! do you want me to walk you home? 

Dawn: sure.

He got her jacket and put it on her. She said bye to brownie, and they climbed up the hill to the alley. She stopped for a moment.

Madjuan: what’s wrong?

Dawn: I… feel weird.

Madjuan: (what? She feels weird? Is it maybe that she likes me?)

Dawn: it’s nothing. Don’t worry.

Madjuan: ok. Um, dawn?

Dawn: yes?

Madjuan: can I hold your hand?

Dawn smiled at him.

Dawn: of course.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to her house.

Dawn: thank you for this amazing night. You’re a great friend madjuan.

Madjuan (blushing): thanks.

She kissed him on his cheek, but more near his lips.

Dawn: goodnight madjuan. See you tomorrow.

Madjuan: goodnight dawn. See you tomorrow.

He hugged her passionately, and she hugged back the same way. She went into her house and went to bed. Madjuan went back to his house and turned in for the night. He had the same nightmare about dawn again. Then he heard the phone ring, which woke him up. He looked down at the clock, which read 1:05 A.M. still half asleep, he got up from bed and answered the phone.

Madjuan: (who’s calling at 1 in the morning?) hello?

Johanna (crying): madjuan…

Madjuan: Johanna? What’s wrong?

Johanna: dawn had a stroke.

Madjuan: WHAT?!

 

Please read and review. Until next time, see yah!

P.S. in reality, my parents are always here at home. I always get to see them. please tell me if you liked this chapter. Later!


	2. Watching Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madjuan must watch Dawn very closely now. meanwhile, a new student, Trip from the Unova region starts at Madjuan's school. but madjuan has a bad feeling about Trip...

Hey all. without further adieu, Here’s chapter 2, “Watching Dawn”. Here we go!

 

Madjuan raced to dawn’s house, where an ambulance was in the front yard. He was so scared, he didn’t know what to think. His first reaction to this shock was that she was going to die. He knew it. He ran into the house, where Johanna was. 

Madjuan: Johanna! 

There he saw Johanna crying in the kitchen. He ran up to dawn’s room, where she was nowhere to be found. He ran back down to the kitchen, where Johanna was. 

Madjuan: what happened Johanna?

Johanna: it was so horrible. Dawn called me up to her room. She said her heart area was hurting. Then, she coughed up a lot of blood. I called 911 as fast as I could. I told them what had happened, and they sent an ambulance fast. Then they got her and put her in the ambulance. She said something to me.

Madjuan: what was it?

Johanna: she said she wanted to see you. 

Madjuan: (me? Why me?) Huh?

Just then, the nurse came in.

Nurse: Johanna, we need you to drive to the hospital and meet her there. 

Madjuan: Johanna, can I come too?

Johanna: of course madjuan. Dawn did want to see you after all.

Madjuan: thank you.

Johanna: wait, what about your parents?

Madjuan: oh, don’t worry about them. I’ll call them from the hospital.

Johanna: ok then. Let’s go.

Madjuan got into Johanna’s car and they headed to the hospital. When they got there, madjuan rushed to Dawn’s room. When he got there, she was hooked up to machines. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw madjuan.

Dawn: mad…juan?!

Madjuan: yes Dawn, I’m here. What happened?

Dawn: I don’t know. Last thing I remember was me hugging you, going to bed, waking up, and then my heart started hurting. Then, I wake up here.

Madjuan grabbed her hand and he squeezed it. She squeezed it back in fear.

Dawn: I’m so scared madjuan. What’ll become of me? What’s happening?

Madjuan: i… I don’t know. If I only knew. 

Nurse: sir, it’s 2 in the morning. Shouldn’t you be asleep?

Madjuan: no. It’s fine. I can stay up.

Nurse: sir, you need to go to sleep right…

Madjuan: you expect me to go to sleep at a time like this? I will NOT.

Nurse: fine.

The nurse exited the room in a furious manner.

Madjuan: what was her problem?

The nurse went to her phone and dialed a number. A voice picked up the phone.

???: Hello????

Nurse: put him on the phone.

???: Ok.

The nurse waits about 20 seconds until her boss comes on.

???: What do you want?

Nurse: he’s here. Right by her side. What shall I do? 

???: Don’t do anything. For the time being, send him to there school. He’ll take care of them.

Nurse: ok. I’m trusting you.

The nurse hung up and dialed another number. Another voice answered.

???: Hello? 

Nurse: it’s time. Go now.

???: Ok. I’ll go first thing in the morning.

The nurse hung up.

Meanwhile…

The doctor came in. with a grim look on his face.

Doctor: Johanna Berlitz?

Johanna: yes?

Doctor: I have news, regarding your daughter’s health. 

Madjuan: what’s going on doc?

Doctor: it’s none of your…

Johanna: please, allow him to hear. He’s helped me with dawn since he first met her. 

Doctor: ok. Very well. Her condition is not known yet. We’re still running tests to see what it is. 

Madjuan: is she going to die?!

Doctor: it’s too early to tell. She’ll recover, but…

He looks at her with fearfulness.

Doctor: … what about the next one? There’s no telling what will happen. 

Madjuan: oh ok. Oh no! I’ve got to call my mom.

Madjuan races down to the phone and makes a call to his mom, who is still at home.

Madjuan: mom? … Yes, I’m at the hospital… no, I’m not hurt. Dawn got hurt… no, I don’t care! I’ve got to be here for her. What… well you know what? Maybe I do!

He hung up the phone furiously. 

Madjuan: (I don’t care if I die trying to save her. I love her, and no one’s going to change that.)

Johanna and dawn come out and go to where madjuan is.

Johanna: ok you two! I’ve got to get you guys to the school pronto.

They get into Johanna’s car and they drive off. Dawn sleeps on Madjuan’s shoulder as they go to the school. They arrive at the school just in time to reach 1st period.

Johanna: ok you two! Have a great day!

Dawn: should we go home on the bus?

Johanna: yes. Go on the bus. Madjuan, can I have a word with you?

Madjuan: um, sure.

He goes to the passenger window.

Madjuan: what you’d need?

Johanna: please watch out for her. I have a bad feeling that something will happen. Please call me if something goes wrong.

Madjuan: no need to worry Johanna. I will protect Dawn with my life!

Johanna: thank you. Have a nice day.

Madjuan: ok. See you.

Madjuan and Dawn walk together to U.S History. They sit down, right next to each other. The teacher makes an announcement.

Teacher: ok. Class, we have a new student coming in today. Please welcome trip of the Unova region.

A boy walks in with blond hair, an orange jacket with a black undershirt and khaki pants.

Teacher: welcome trip. Make yourself welcome.

Trip: whatever. 

He looks around and sits right next to dawn.

Trip: hhhhhmmmmm… you look lovely.

Madjuan: hey, back off jerk!

Trip: and who are you again?

Madjuan: I’m madjuan. You leave dawn alone, or we’ll have a problem.

Trip: chill out! I won’t do anything to hurt a girl.

Madjuan: yeah right. I’ll believe it when I see it pal.

The bell rang to go to second.

Madjuan: chicken, I don’t like him. Keep an eye on him, ok?

Chicken: ok dude. I will.

The day went on. At lunch, madjuan and dawn were walking around when they heard trip on the phone.

Trip: ok. They have no clue why I’m here. … All right. I’ll try and keep them apart.

Madjuan’s eyes opened up widely, while dawn looked at him with fear.

Dawn: madjuan…

Madjuan: don’t worry. I won’t let him split us apart.

The rest of the day went without incident until 7th period.

Dawn: my…chest… hurts.

Madjuan: dawn?

Dawn coughed up a lot of blood. 

Dawn: mad…juan… help….me…my…heart…

Madjuan’s nightmare had come true. She collapsed on the floor and passed out.

Madjuan: CHICKEN! CALL 911! QUICK!!!

Chicken got on the phone and got an ambulance to the school. Madjuan then called Johanna, and told her the news. The ambulance arrived at the school and put dawn in.

Madjuan: I need to go with her. Please!

Doctor: ok. Jump in.

Trip: me too!

Chicken: I don’t think so!

Chicken restrained trip and he tried not letting trip go.

Chicken: go! I’ll hold him off.

Madjuan: chicken, I owe you one!

Chicken: don’t mention it. Go now!

Doctor: ok. Let’s go!

Madjuan closed the doors. They arrived at the hospital. They rush dawn in to the emergency room. Madjuan was so nervous he was shaking.

Madjuan: where are you Johanna?

He turned on the T.V. and saw his town on the news. He turned up the volume.

Newscaster: what a tragedy. If you’re just joining us, there has been a massive crash on highway 285. A woman was instantly killed when she collided into a drunk driver. The woman has been identified as Johanna Berlitz, a local mom who moved into New Mexico after a forest fire destroyed her home in the Sinnoh region. 

Madjuan turned off the T.V. and he fainted. He woke up about 2 hours later.

Nurse: how are you doing?

Madjuan: where’s Dawn?

Oh. She’s with Leroy.

Madjuan: WHAT!!!!?????????

He woke up on the floor where he had fainted. He got up and headed for the receptionist.

Madjuan: ma’am? Where’s dawn Berlitz's room?

Receptionist: up on the 7th floor, in room 705.

Madjuan: thank you.

Madjuan went to the elevator and pressed 7. 

Madjuan: (oh my god. What am I going to do? How am I going to tell her that her mom died?)

Madjuan walked to the room where dawn was. The doctor came out of her room.

Doctor: madjuan? Where’s Johanna?

Madjuan had told him what had happened. 

Doctor: … oh. I see. That’s a problem. Well, we found out what she has.

Madjuan: well? What is it?

The doctor looked at him grim.

Doctor: heart failure.

Madjuan’s skin turned so white that he blended in with the wall.

Madjuan: heart…failure? 

Doctor: yes. She got it when she ate an apple. No clue how it got in the apple.

Madjuan: (Paul, that SOB. I’ll get him back. I’ll get them ALL back!!)

Doctor: I’m afraid, there’s no way of saving her. I’m sorry.

Madjuan (starting to break down): please. Let me go in to see her. I need to.

Doctor: ok. I’ll let you. Go on ahead.

Nurse: but doctor!

Doctor: no buts! He’s allowed to see her. End of story. Go on madjuan.

Madjuan went passed the nurse and she gave him a look that said, “I’ll get you for this!”. He went into her room, where she was laying in her bed. He toughened up, and went to her. She opened her eyes, slower than before. A sign that she was getting weaker by the minute.

Dawn: madjuan… good to see you.

Madjuan: I have bad news dawn. Your mom…

Dawn: what…happened? When’s she coming?

Madjuan: she’s never coming. She died.

Dawn: WHAT?

Madjuan: she ran into a drunk driver on the way here. She was so worried about you. I’m so sorry…

At this point, madjuan was in tears. Dawn went into his shirt and sobbed like she had never sobbed before.

Madjuan: I have some other bad news.

Dawn: what? What can possibly be worse?

Madjuan: you’re getting weaker and weaker. You’re… going… to…

Madjuan was sobbing so much that he couldn’t contain himself. 

Madjuan: … die.

He let out all his tears on her bed. She comforted madjuan like he had comforted her all this time.

Dawn: madjuan…. I…

Madjuan looked up at her, and she started crying.

Dawn: I’m so sorry! Everything that I’ve said to you… everything that we have been through has all been wasted time.

Madjuan: it hasn’t been wasted time. These days have been the best days of my life with you. I think you are the most beautiful girl on the planet! You’re an amazing friend. I would do anything for you. I would never hurt you! Ever since the day I met you, I’ve wanted to protect you from all harm. What I’m trying to say is… I…i…i… 

Dawn: what is it madjuan?

Madjuan: (say it! Just say it! Tell her!) I love you Dawn Berlitz!

 

Please read and review! Until next time, see yah!


	3. To Save The One You Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madjuan does the ultimate good deed for Dawn.

Dawn: what?

Madjuan: you didn’t hear me? I said I love you.

Dawn: I heard what you said. Why would you say it now, of all times, when I’m about to die?

Madjuan: Dawn I…

Dawn: you know what? If you weren’t man enough to tell me earlier, then I don’t think I want to be friends with you.

Madjuan: really? REALLY? After all I’ve done for you? You know what? I should have never taken care of you to begin with. Goodbye dawn. Forever.

Madjuan exited out the door and jumped out the window.

Madjuan: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Madjuan then realized he was still in the room.

Dawn: what is it madjuan?

Madjuan: I love you Dawn Berlitz! (oh boy. Shouldn’t have done that.)

Dawn: what?

Madjuan went up to her, put her face in his hands, and kissed her passionately. Her eyes drooped and closed as she kissed back. They broke for a breath.

Dawn: I love you too madjuan.

She kissed him back and they made out for about 2 minutes. They finally broke off.

Madjuan: do you want to know something?

Dawn: huh?

Madjuan: you were my first. 

Dawn: kiss?

Madjuan: yup.

Dawn: you were mine too.

Madjuan: weird. I had no clue that our first kiss…

Dawn: …would be our last.

She then felt a sharp pain in her heart.

Dawn: aaahhhh! My heart.

The doctor came in and saw that she was hurting. Her pain subsided.

Madjuan: what’s wrong doctor?

Doctor: she’s going to die within 20 minutes. I’m sorry.

Madjuan then looked at the doctor then went to dawn. He held her had, and she squeezed it just like she had did when her and madjuan first met.

Madjuan: please doctor. Isn’t there some way to save her?

Doctor: no. I don’t think so.

Madjuan: and why not?

Doctor: because in order to do the operation, she needs some blood. She has blood that is so rare, that only 1 in 2,000,000 have. Type O blood.

Madjuan’s face lighted up.

Doctor: what’s wrong with you?

Madjuan: I have O blood! I can give it to her.

Doctor: HA HA! Even if you do, she would need a donor for a heart. And for that, she needs to be put on a list. 

Madjuan: I’ll do it. I’ll give her the transplant.

Doctor: what? You? Why won’t you give up?

Madjuan: do you know why? Because when I met her I promised that no harm would come to her. I have saved her from a prison, a lockdown, and a massive ship. I promised her I would protect her from all harm. I love her. If she dies, I’ll have no will to live here on earth. She’s the only reason I live. Please doctor!

Madjuan was crying so hard at this point. The doctor was so touched by this, that he gave in.

Doctor: all right, all right madjuan. You can do it. But know this, you might die during the operation.

Madjuan: I don’t care about that. As long as she lives, then I’ll be all right.

Dawn: oh madjuan…

Doctor: ok. nurse! Prep the patient for heart surgery.

Another nurse walked in. a tall nurse, who madjuan recognized as the lunch lady he saw when Phineas and Ferb had come to his school for the first time. He saw the nurse’s name tag. It said “Candace Flynn.”

Candace: all right doctor… Madjuan? What are you doing here? What are my brother’s up to?

Madjuan: um, I don’t know. I haven’t seen them in all day.

Candace: oh well. I’ll get them someday! 

Madjuan went to where dawn was. He got her hand and held it.

Madjuan: don’t worry. You’ll make it.

Dawn: but, what about you? 

Madjuan: don’t worry about me. I have no regrets. The only regret I have is not kicking Leroy’s ass enough for all the crap he’s put you through. I’ll be fine.

Dawn: madjuan, I love you so much.

Madjuan: I love you too.

He kissed her softly on the lips.

Doctor: go!

Candace took her into the surgery room.

Doctor: I need you to put this surgery gown on. 

Madjuan: ok.

Doctor: the doctor gave him a gown to go and put on. He went to the surgery prep room in the hospital. The put the gown on, and was just about to enter the room when chicken, Phineas, and Ferb busted through the doors.

Chicken: don’t do this dude!

Madjuan: what do you mean? Go into surgery, or save dawn?

Chicken: surgery! You need to live dude!

Madjuan: chicken, I’m not going to die!

Phineas: I have some news madjuan. Leroy’s ship has just entered the states again. He’s over New York city.

Madjuan: then that means he’s on his way here. To kill me no doubt. Well guess what? We’ll get back at him. I’m in this situation because of Paul. He gave Dawn an apple filled with a chemical that causes heart failure.

Chicken: don’t worry. We’ll get him back.

Madjuan: thanks dude.

PA: Madjuan to the operating room. Madjuan to the operating room. Thank you.

Madjuan: well here I go. Chicken, if I don’t come out alive, I want you to do 2 things for me. 

Chicken: what are they?

Madjuan: #1, kill that SOB Leroy. And #2…

Madjuan gave chicken a look that said “you must do this”

Madjuan: …take care of Dawn for me.

Chicken: I will madjuan. I promise you bro.

Madjuan: thanks.

Madjuan exited out of the surgery prep room and hopped on the stretcher. He laid down and they rolled him into the surgery room. They gave him anesthetic, so he could fall asleep. He started falling asleep, and dawn was rolled right next to him. She too was falling asleep.

Madjuan: Dawn…

Madjuan grabbed dawn’s hand and held it.

Madjuan: …I’ll be right behind you. I promise.

Doctor: madjuan, count down from 10.

Madjuan: 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

By the time he hit 1, both him and Dawn fell asleep.

Doctor: let’s start.

4 hours later…

Madjuan woke up in a hospital bed and he opened his eyes slowly. He saw chicken, Phineas, and Ferb all around him.

Chicken: hey dude! Welcome back.

Madjuan: huh?

Chicken: the operation was a complete success. You saved her.

Madjuan: where is she?

Ferb: she’s right beside you.

Madjuan looked to his right, and saw her sleeping right next to him.

Phineas: the doctor said that you 2 almost died. He saved you both in the nick of time.

Madjuan: when can we go home?

Chicken: not for another 2 days. Sorry dude.

Madjuan: it’s ok. as long as she’s here with me, I don’t need to go anywhere. 

Ferb: you don’t need us here?

Madjuan: you guys need to go to school so you can take care of Leroy and his team. We’ll be back soon.

Chicken: you guys heard him, let’s go. Madjuan, I have my cell. Call me if you need me. K? I’ll come running.

Madjuan: thanks dude. Later.

Chicken: Later.

Chicken, Phineas and Ferb left the room. Madjuan turned to dawn and brushed her cheek.

Madjuan: my sweet Dawn Berlitz. I love you. So much.

He kisses her on the lips and he falls asleep while embracing her. 2 days later, Dawn wakes up and sees madjuan embracing her. He wakes up and sees her awake.

Dawn: Madjuan. You saved me. I love you.

Madjuan: Yes. I did. I told you I’d be here for you.

The same day they got up and went to school. They got a city bus to take them to Madjuan’s house first.

He got ready and she waited outside with brownie. Madjuan came out of his house. He saw dawn wearing her red jacket and her white scarf.

Madjuan: I’ll be home later brownie. Let’s go Dawn.

Dawn: ok. see you later brownie.

They both walked up to the bus stop. On the way, madjuan saw Leroy’s ship. Coming from 6 miles away.

Madjuan: dawn, I want to ask you something.

Dawn: what is it?

Madjuan: will you be my girlfriend?

Dawn smiled at this, and she knew the answer would make him so happy.

Dawn: yes. Yes I will.

Leroy’s ship came right above them. He saw this, and it made his temper flair. 

Leroy: MADJUAN!!!!!!!! 

Madjuan: you see this Leroy? I win you son of a bitch! I beat you, Paul, Trip, and Maxwell! What have you got to say to that, you piece of crap!

Madjuan then kissed dawn and she kissed back.

Leroy: madjuan, I’ll get you for this!

His ship took off, and the bus arrived. They got on, hand in hand, and everyone cheered them. They sat in their seat, and rode the bus to school. they arrived at the school, and went in to eat breakfast. Everyone in the gym cheered them, because they were alive and together.

Dawn: what about Leroy?

Madjuan: I’ll get him later. Right now, as long as you’re with me, that’s all that matters.

Dawn: oh madjuan…

Madjuan: I love you dawn Berlitz.

Dawn: and I love you madjuan.

They both embraced and kissed each other.

The end.

Please read and review! Until next time, see yah!


End file.
